


The Associate

by TheCityCesspool



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Bondage, Lowkey Ruining Expensive Suits, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, formal party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCityCesspool/pseuds/TheCityCesspool
Summary: As far as the other guests were concerned, Shizuo was simply Izaya's associate/bodyguard in work. But heated moments easily discoverable by others could reveal a lot more.
Relationships: Heiwajima Shizuo/Orihara Izaya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 86





	The Associate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeamAlphaQ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamAlphaQ/gifts), [DarkDerikkus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDerikkus/gifts).



> Hi there! Welcome to this one-shot, I am indeed alive, thank you for wondering. 
> 
> This work is dedicated to my lovely dears Q and Kanra for their undying support and love, and always motivating me! Thanks so much to Q for the wonderful prompt~
> 
> I hope you all enjoy it!

“I’m Orihara and this is my…associate, Heiwajima,” the brief pause wasn’t really noticed by anyone aside from Shizuo. It never was.

Grand halls in a venue like this one in Tokyo’s Minato ward were more than spacious enough no matter the size of the party not to feel too stifled, most of the time, even during a hot and muggy summer evening like this one. Shizuo generally otherwise thought little of it as he stood by his assigned round table before being seated there. He was used to dressing in a suit at auspicious gatherings like this one by now, but he usually felt impatient and out of place in venues like this. Still, it helped that he’d been to this specific venue before so he felt more at ease than he usually would be.

As usual for this kind of event, Shizuo stood to the right of Izaya and he scanned the other unremarkable faces who stood at their table as everyone took turns introducing themselves. Even for him, he could tell that some at their table recognized Izaya’s name, which was normal. By now, he understood well enough why events such as this were important for Izaya to attend regarding his job as well as for his own interest. In the beginning, Shizuo was never sure why Izaya always wanted him to attend, since things always tended to go the same way at these events where big named politicians, underground greats, and even the occasional celebrity schmoozed as he and Izaya did their usual thing.

Like those times before, the two of them sat at the table and they wined and dined as Izaya spoke to the people sitting there in his charismatic way while Shizuo watched carefully. Even Shizuo noticed that there were times at these events including this one in which people even recognized Shizuo’s own name. In a dutiful manner, he followed Izaya whenever he left their table to converse with others and eyed people suspiciously. At every event, no one had yet to try anything to harm Izaya, but he was always on the look-out; why else would Izaya always bring him to these things?

Well, he did have one other very valid suspicion.

“—of course, is merely a developed form of commodity-“ Izaya choked for a moment as they sat at their table, the information broker had been participating in the conversation concerning economics. Clearing his throat after shifting in his seat, Izaya finished that sentence with a minor apologetic look and continued. “-relations. As such—”

He kept talking, but Shizuo’s hand sliding further up his thigh would distract Izaya more than the man would ever likely admit. He’d already choked on his words like that after all, and the slightest of blushes dusted his cheeks. Shizuo was practiced enough at this by now that he could keep his expression in a bored mask as he squeezed Izaya’s thigh just slightly before sliding up further, rubbing at the inside of it, even brushing at the clothed cock under black slacks. Internally, Shizuo was smirking at Izaya’s discomfort; it was always fun to him to tease the man during conversation like this at these parties. Shizuo moved his hand to rub right where he knew Izaya’s cock would be in his pants, knowing he only got away with this much thanks to the expensive tablecloth that hid his actions from others.

Izaya covered some other kind of noise under a cough now. Lucky for him, someone else was talking. Shizuo knew Izaya’s sounds well enough to know this, and Izaya excused himself from the table, though he had pasted a dazzling smile to his face to fool their tablemates into thinking it would be a break to clear his throat, get some water. Shizuo knew better. He waited a few moments, eyes following Izaya’s path across the hall already knowing where he was going. Those at the table had already returned to their wine and conversation before Shizuo stood up to give a small and polite bow as a means of excusing himself as well. He’d followed Izaya everywhere already as he always did, so he knew this wouldn’t be suspicious.

As he thought, Izaya had gone to the cloak room which was stationed next to the bathrooms. It was far enough away from the hall and a curtain served as the barrier between the room and the hallway. Even though it was next to the bathrooms, people would only seldom pass by usually. Shizuo knew this already because this would not be the first time he’d gone with Izaya to this venue’s cloak room.

The room itself was dark, going unused in the summer but some light flowed through the slight openings at the edges of the curtain-covered doorway. The dark red curtain itself was not heavy enough to block some illumination offered in this way as well. It didn’t matter; Shizuo didn’t need to see to anticipate the hands grabbing at his lapels as a mouth forced itself over his own, pushing harsh as a frustrated huff through the nose sounded with a slight grunt before Izaya pulled back.

“You _always_ pull these stunts, Shizu-chan,” Izaya breathed against Shizuo’s mouth, his whisper almost loud enough to be no longer classified as such. It was probably meant to sound accusatory at least somewhat, but Izaya’s voice was too wanting, too pleading for that to be the case. “So hot and bothered at these events.”

“And you _always_ give in, Izaya-kun,” he retorted, voice heavy with desire and dark in its depths. “It never takes much to get you all alone anymore, you know.” Shizuo took Izaya’s face into his hands, sliding them up and back to weave his fingers through that dark hair, tugging just slightly among at the strands as he managed to tilt the informant’s head back, licking and nibbling at the flesh of his neck there.

“Hmmm…ah,” Izaya moaned at the touches, his own hands moving along the expensive fabric of Shizuo’s dark suit, fiddling with his tie as he worked to remove it from Shizuo’s person. “Don’t you _dare_ leave marks; we aren’t done here, Shizu-chan,” Izaya groaned out, making him sound far less intimidating.

Of course, Izaya didn’t want to be found fucking his ‘associate’ or ‘obvious bodyguard.’ How damaging to his reputation that would be. Yet, always one to play on the edge of incredible danger, Izaya always let Shizuo fuck him in locations where they could be found easily enough at these events, he thought. So Shizuo could only conclude that this had become the true reason he was here. As for himself, Shizuo didn’t mind a little bit of the thrill at the feeling of being caught as well but still, he wouldn’t mind if they were; perhaps then Izaya wouldn’t be working quite as much and Shizuo could have him to himself more often. Plus, there was the benefit of being able to fuck Izaya just in general.

Shizuo sighed into the warming flesh of Izaya’s ear as he bit down on it a little harder than was necessary. A high yelp that melded into a near-squeak sounded out right beside his head, and Shizuo allowed a smirk to cross his face at it. “Wasn’t that a little loud, Izaya?” he chuckled deeply as his lips delicately trailed along Izaya’s jawline and his hands moved down to loosen Izaya’s own tie and the collar of his white shirt to come a little further undone. “Can’t damage that pristine ‘big bad informant man' image of yours, right?”

The taller man didn't give the other time to respond when one hand had tugged Izaya's tie off and the other moved to the hip, pushing the shorter man into the wall behind him. He heard Izaya release a breathy moan at the impact as those deft hands had his tie undone with his shirt's top button with it. Shizuo let out a quieted moan himself at the light touches into an exposed collar bone, having undone his suit jacket now.

"Ha...ha...it's fine, no one would come in here now," Izaya insisted as Shizuo heard his breathing turn to panting and his voice turn gruffer, hinting at the pleasure he felt. He could feel Izaya's hands travel down his clothing only to undo Shizuo's belt and rub at his cock as he slowly worked at undoing the pants. Feeling the elegant and skilled fingers at his cock never failed to turn Shizuo on and he got Izaya's shirt open further inside his jacket.

Once the smaller man had opened his pants and had drawn out Shizuo’s hardening cock, he felt his heartbeat turn rapid and his mouth go dry; but the real cause of that was the playful look in the informant's eyes covered in pleasure. It never failed to set Shizuo off.

"Then you'd better be sure not to be too loud, Izaya," Shizuo insisted as he pulled Izaya’s tucked shirt from his pants, wasting no time on his end in undoing the pants and pushing them with Izaya’s underwear down his legs and letting them fall to the floor. Taking Izaya's cock in his hand, he heard the gasp combined with a whimper as he moved in closer, pressing a kiss against those delicious lips and he spared no time in biting at them to lick and taste, pushing his tongue into the pliant and moaning mouth. Izaya's hand had started working up and down Shizuo’s cock, who returned the favor, growling low into Izaya’s mouth as he grew harder.

It was a good thing their mouths were covered as Shizuo heard someone walk hurriedly by the room, obviously entering the bathroom nearby. Whoever it was probably wouldn’t have noticed anyway since they’d been walking quickly but still, Shizuo felt both himself and Izaya grow even harder at the ‘close call.’

He let go of Izaya’s hardening cock as his hands traveled back up the lithe body, even stopping to rub at hard nipples on the way, making Izaya groan loudly into his mouth while Shizuo's hands moved again, pinning Izaya’s hands above him. Shizuo broke their kiss, licking at Izaya’s lips and chin as some of their saliva had escaped his mouth. Izaya’s body shook some and he was panting hard, eyes seeking out Shizuo’s as they were half-lidded and glazed, giving the informant a look like he'd already been fucked hard; making Shizuo moan deep into Izaya’s ear who shivered again as Shizuo spared one of his hands to remove his own undone black tie. His hands moved swiftly but with skill as they tied Izaya's wrists to the metal of the hook line, which usually held coats in winter. Now, it held Izaya’s hands to stillness.

Izaya licked his own lips as he panted next to Shizuo’s ear and the blond man felt that body push forward at his own. "Hngh, Shizu-chan, do you, ha, actually think I'd run from this?" The gasped question made Shizuo smirk against Izaya’s ear and he breathed heavy his response, feeling inordinately pleased with himself. "No, but if we're caught this time, you'll have absolutely no way to excuse it with your pretty words," he explained. The very idea of such a result filled Shizuo with an almost sadistic satisfaction and his hands moved down again, gently making circles with his thumbs, massaging Izaya’s hips.

Izaya let out a pleasured sigh under his breath, his voice quieting to an almost whisper as the same quick footsteps from before walked by them again. "Ah, so I’m concerned about that, am I?" Izaya questioned, followed by a moan as his eyes closed, hips thrusting forward in impatience, hot undertones in his voice giving him away. "Not exactly- _ha_ -Shizuo."

Izaya was truly worked up now, calling him that. It was always one of Shizuo’s goals, to hear Izaya speak his full name and in such a heated way. But Shizuo wasn't sure what Izaya meant with those words but concluded it to be one of Izaya’s strange bluffs. "In that case, you don't mind screaming my name for everyone to hear when you cum, right?" As he asked this, Shizuo had smeared his fingers with his own leaking precum, and brought them around to Izaya’s ass, poking and prodding at his opening as the other hand helped spread his cheeks open.

“Gngh…ha…hnnngh…j-just fuck me already, Shizuo,” came the response as Izaya’s head tilted back, pushing against the wall. Those moans and sounds were music to Shizuo’s ears, and those words spoken in a pleading whisper, nearly begging him, pushed him much closer to his own limit. “Well, since you asked so nicely,” as he responded, Shizuo wasted no time in pushing two of his fingers inside the informant, as far as they would go. He saw Izaya’s eyes fly open at the intrusion and a sharp cry in a mixture of pain and pleasure that clawed out of the man’s throat as his mouth flew open. No sooner had the sound quieted than a pair of footsteps approached the area and what sounded like two men conversing loudly with each other as they passed invaded the space. That didn’t stop Shizuo from moving his fingers in and out slowly inside of Izaya, scissoring him, pushing and prodding inside as he stared into those reddish-brown eyes that had started to form tears in the corners as Izaya’s muscles clenched around him greedily.

Izaya’s bottom lip was caught under his teeth in a mostly successful attempt at muting any sounds he might’ve been making. His body kept squirming between the wall and Shizuo himself too, as if by doing so the urge to make noises would instead be utilized with the movements. As for Shizuo, he only grew harder at this sight of him. The voices gone, Izaya released his lip, panting all the while and moaning loudly as Shizuo continued to work his fingers deeper inside of him while a third joined. But once Shizuo brushed against Izaya’s prostate, the informant let out a loud, high keening sound, his head slamming back against wall as his arms tugged at the restraint of the tie. “Gah-! Unghhh…Shi-Shizuo…I…ah…” These sounds generally indicated to Shizuo that Izaya was ready for him, so he pulled his fingers out and moved instead to position his hips as he lifted Izaya’s body so that his legs came up around himself and Shizuo’s cock could line up properly, pushing gently at the prepared hole as Izaya moaned at the feeling. Shizuo’s body was pushed up close against Izaya’s and his own tongue came out to lap gently at the pleasured tears which were now starting to roll down the smaller man’s face and Shizuo could feel those hot pants easily against his skin.

“Let’s make it a little easier for you, hm?” At the almost dazed look on Izaya’s face, Shizuo wasn’t even positive the man had absorbed what he’d said, but that was fine. He’d _feel_ him quite well soon enough anyway. Shizuo pulled the tie from around Izaya’s shirt collar with one hand, then rolled it up into a small enough ball. He held it up to Izaya’s mouth right as he began pushing into Izaya’s entrance, the head pushing against the tight muscles and Izaya had gasped hard at the feeling, providing Shizuo the chance to shove the fabric into his mouth.

“Mmhmmm--!” Izaya had moaned particularly loudly, but it had been muffled by the tie quite well; even Shizuo was only able to hear it a little bit. He internally applauded his good sense of timing too: as he all too slowly slid into Izaya, using his fingers to open him further and pushing him against the wall even harder, what sounded like a larger group of people had come around to the bathrooms. However, they seemed to be loitering around the area. Since Shizuo cared a lot less at being caught, he really did wonder how this would turn out and he couldn’t help but let out a dark chuckle by Izaya’s ear at the situation. Izaya’s eyes had closed at all the sensations on and inside of him, so Shizuo couldn’t tell what, if anything, Izaya thought of it.

As he finally sheathed himself inside of Izaya completely, he marveled at the muscles squeezing him beautifully and growled into Izaya’s ear at the feeling, whispering to him. “You always feel so perfect around me, Izaya,” he moaned quietly, the people outside were still there, but talking loudly. “I can’t wait to make you writhe and scream right by all those people.” Izaya merely began breathing harder through his nose in response.

Massaging Izaya’s buttocks with his hands, Shizuo licked, kissed, and bit at the man’s ear and neck, even moving to his face as well as he pulled out of the informant almost completely, feeling a tremor move through Izaya at that, only to slam back inside of him as he let out a breath of pleasure, feeling himself getting even harder inside the hot, tight space. Izaya’s body was writhing, trying to twist and jerk around which only served to encourage Shizuo to move more at the feeling of it. He began to move faster, hearing muted versions of Izaya’s usual shrieks and moans, though the small crowd outside was still louder. Finding a good rhythm, Shizuo changed his angle just slightly and _there_ was the spot he was looking for; it was confirmed as Shizuo could even feel the muscles in Izaya’s throat under his lips contract in a small scream, though only he’d be the one to hear it. The chattering and loud laughter outside was beginning to move on ever so slowly at a languid pace, but they were still quite present.

Shizuo’s hands squeezed stronger as he hit that spot harder and harder and he began to move even faster, thrilling at the jerking twitches and tiny shrieks and screams he knew were sounding from Izaya’s throat. Within a few minutes, Shizuo knew he was nearing his climax and he knew Izaya was all too close as well. Just as he heard the crowd outside definitely begin moving on, Shizuo raised a hand to Izaya’s muffled mouth, and pushed against both the mouth and fabric in preparation, though he made sure the nose was clear. After just a couple more thrusts, Izaya’s body seized for a moment as he let out a particularly loud and longer scream. Though it would have been muffled by the tie, it was clear that it would have been loud enough for others to hear without the hand as well. Amidst Izaya’s body jerking and twitching in his climax, his back arched toward Shizuo as he came hard all over the expensive clothing. Clenching hard around Shizuo, it took just one more hard thrust for him to come as well, deep inside of Izaya, just how he liked it and he bit into the juncture of Izaya’s neck and shoulder to cover his own loud shout of a moan.

After they both started coming down from their highs slowly but surely, the crowd outside had left and no sounds but those of heavy breathing were left in the cloak room. Slowly and as gently as he could, Shizuo pulled out of Izaya, and let the light body down to stand again. Izaya was slowly opening his eyes and he pulled the tie back out of the man’s mouth, feeling and seeing that it was covered in Izaya’s saliva and he dropped it to the floor in favor of pressing a small kiss to those lips. Izaya was smiling a real smile now, looking at him tenderly. This wasn’t the only time he’d look at Shizuo this way, but it was also basically a guarantee that he would during these moments. Shizuo then undid the tie at Izaya’s wrists who began rubbing at them but continued smiling. In a natural and automatic response, Shizuo smiled widely at him back, causing Izaya to chuckle gently and he used the wall behind him to slide down and sit on the floor as he continued to recover, not minding the cooling cum slowly making its way out of his body. Shizuo joined him there, sitting down next to him, still in his own state of euphoria.

After a few more minutes, Izaya spoke again. “It really wouldn’t be a big deal if we were discovered, you know,” he started. Shizuo looked over at him, confused. He didn’t really see how that could be the case. Izaya smirked at him, clearly seeing the confusion. “Oh it’s fun to live on the edge; dare to take the chance of getting caught, don’t get me wrong, you know I love it,” he continued in his typical snarky way. “But if we were seen in such a…compromising position, I’d actually benefit from it.” Izaya had closed his eyes, briefly as if imagining the scene himself. “What’s better than appearing to have a bodyguard who happens to be Shizuo Heiwajima?” he asked, not actually expecting any verbal response before he continued with the answer. “Appearing to have said bodyguard’s very controlled loyalty; _you_ wrapped around my finger. _That_ makes me far more dangerous in comparison.” Izaya’s smirk widened as he looked at Shizuo, eyes clearly amused and pleased with himself.

But Shizuo merely chuckled at the explanation. “You know damn well you’ve had me wrapped around your finger for a long time, Izaya,” he smiled genuinely, a smile he knew internally melted Izaya and he could see it in the informant’s eyes. Moving his left hand to take Izaya’s, he felt matching gold rings clink against each other just slightly. A slight flush on Izaya’s cheeks was present, but Shizuo couldn’t see it in that dark.

“So that’s why you never use my real title at these things then, huh?” he questioned, though he knew it was the answer, Izaya wasn’t lying. But Izaya laughed slightly in response. Was he wrong after all? “Well yes, but also…I know how much it annoys you, _Shizu-chan_.”

Izaya leaned over to press a kiss to Shizuo’s cheek and he couldn’t be even a little mad about it. “We should probably go home,” Shizuo suggested, picking up the ties with his other hand as if to demonstrate the fact that they both likely looked far too unkempt to continue with the event.

“I’ll arrange a cab for us, then,” Izaya replied. As they got dressed again to appear at least sort of presentable, they headed outside the venue after checking to make sure no one was around again and awaited the cab away from anyone else walking outside.

In the humidity, Shizuo couldn’t help but undo some buttons on his shirt again, running his other hand through his hair in a mild annoyance. But Izaya reached up to take that hand, looking at him mischievously.

“Oh, _hot_ again, are you?” Shizuo could hear in his tone that Izaya was about to say something he would either really love or really hate. “Why don’t we take care of that once we get home, my dear _husband_?”

It turned out to be something Shizuo really loved.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!! I always do my best to respond, so please don't be shy and feel free to comment below!
> 
> Take care! <3


End file.
